


Power Up

by Light_Chan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, hopefully i don't abandon this, i tried my best guys ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Chan/pseuds/Light_Chan
Summary: What happens when the Sunshine girls are given various superpowers, was it just a coincidence or is there something more to it?(Its been ages since I wrote anything really, sooooooo I hope you like it)(Warning there will be blood and gore)





	Power Up

**Chapter 1**

“Homework check, textbooks check, sports magazine….” she said while pulling it out from underneath her desk and placing it into her bag “check”. You had been meaning to give it back to Kanan but somehow it just always slipped her mind. Having double checked her bag she placed it back onto her desk zipping it back up. “Everything is done” nodding to herself she got up giving her room a one over before flicking the bedroom lights off, rubbing her eyes she slowly made it back to her bed and climbed in snuggling under the warm blankets. She relished in the warmth for a few minutes, sighing in bliss before rolling over and grabbing her phone off the bedside table.  
  
Unlocking her phone she opened up her group chat with Chika and Riko and couldn't help but smile as she scrolled up to the previous messages. Chika had managed to forget to do her homework yet again and now was begging them for help.  

  
**_Chika:_ ** _GUYS I FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK PLEASE HELP ME!!!_ __  
__  
**_Riko:_ ** _How could you forget??? I reminded you everyday.._  
  
**_Chika:_ ** _………. I was….busy_ __  
__  
**_Riko:_ ** _You were up watching idol videos again weren't you!_ __  
__  
**_Chika:_ ** _...you can't prove anything!!!_ __  
__  
**_Riko:_ ** _I live nextdoor to you...I could literally hear you sing_ __  
__  
**_Chika:_ ** _Fuck... You please help me ;-;_  
  
**_Riko:_ ** Don’t do it You she will never learn that way!  
  
You couldn't help but laugh it was just like Chika to forget something as important as homework, tapping on her screen she opened up the textbox.

 ** _You:_** _Sorry Chika but you’re on your own_ ;D  
Within a few minutes she got a reply  
  
**_Chika:_** _You how could you do this to me!!! I thought what we had was special...you’re my partner in crime, my sister from another mister, the kan to my mi ;-;_  
At this point You would have punched her shoulder.  
  
**_You:_** _Alright I’ll help you in class_ __  
__  
**_Chika:_** _THANK YOU!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU, YOU’RE THE BEST_  
You felt a sad sting to her heart… _right she meant as in a friend way_. If only Chika was here to see the pitiful expression she was making.  
  
**_Riko:_** _Both of you go to bed, it's far too late for this_ __  
__  
**_Chika:_** _I thought you would be asleep right now_ __  
__  
**_Riko:_** _I was no thanks to you two_ __  
__  
**_Chika:_** _Hahaha sorry about that, i’ll go to bed now night guys_ __  
__  
**_Riko:_** _Goodnight_ __  
__  
**_You:_** _Night_  
  
Clicking off the group chat she let her phone slip down her hands and land on her chest, it was no use sulking and feeling sorry for herself now. It's been almost 3 months since Riko confessed to Chika, and ever since then her ‘I love you’s’ were just merely words and nothing more. No…...don’t think like that slapping both her cheeks she snapped herself out of all the dark thoughts and replied back to the rest of the unanswered messages.      
  
The last message left unanswered was from Dia, you would think that she wouldn’t have much to talk about with her. But that was not the case here, ever since Mari come back and Riko’s confession to Chika the two had confided in one another. Within the first week of Mari’s return, Kanan and her had gotten together. Everyone in the group was happy for them including Dia, why…. Wouldn't you think she’d be happy for her best friends?  
Wrong she was in pain and You could tell straight away, a few weeks had passed before she had the courage to talk to the student council president. She wanted to let her know that she knows what it feels like, and that she was there for her if she ever needed to talk.  
  
Tapping on her phone she opened up the message.

 ** _Dia:_** _I’ll meet you tomorrow at our usual spot, dont stay up too late and be on time._ __  
_Goodnight You._  
  
You couldn't help but grin, they had started to meet up before school from that point on. Marking it as their usual spot and would walk together the rest of the way to school. Checking the time it showed 11:45pm, _ah it’s pretty late and I’m sure Dia would be sleeping by now, would she get mad? Ah what the heck._  
  
**_You:_** _I promise I won't be late, see you tomorrow and goodnight._  
She closed the app before making sure to set her alarm, 4 alarms should do it….just to be on the safe side. Placing her phone back onto the bedside table she layed back down pulling the covers closer, and started to drift off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2:30AM  
“What the heck! Why can’t I sleep?!” she groaned turning over, usually this never happens unless there was something worth stressing over. Kicking off the covers she sat up looking around the room. And noticed that her window was left open just a bit _did I leave it...open?_  
Getting out of bed she made her way over, when she felt something brush against her foot looking down it was a blue gem.  
She kneeled down and picked it up running her thumb over the smooth surface, _how did this get in here?_  
The gem started to glow a nice hue of blue sending a tingle up her arm that quickly spread around her whole body. The hand holding the gem started to glow, shielding her eyes she felt her hand starting to get warmer. Looking down she almost screamed, as her fingertips were engulfed by a blue flame.

She fell back holding her arm up watching in horror as the flames traveled further down her hand. Making its way up her arm, she needed to do something quick _t..the bathroom!_ Trying to wield her body to move but it wouldn't budge it was useless. Looking at her arm the flames had now made it passed her elbow, her skin started peeling off, she could see her flesh as blood splattered across the floor.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” she screamed “It hurts, it hurts! Ahhhhhhhhhhh” You could barely breathe properly at this point  
“I don't want to die...please someone” she was a sobbing mess.  
  
“Tch looks like I was too late” the voice came from behind her, turning around slowly she could see a hooded figure looking down at her.  
“Looks like you’re quite in a predicament You” the figure kneeled down and cupped her face, she didn't pull away the agonizing pain was making it too hard to focus.  
Feeling like she was losing consciousness the intruder tightened their grip on her face and yanked her forward.  
“Do you want to die?” _...no…_ is what she wanted to say but she could barely make a sound, her eyes started to feel heavy, she just wanted to make the pain stop.  
‘Hey! Who told you, you could just close your eyes, do you want to die that badly?” they let go of her face and walked behind her placing their hands on her shoulder.         
  
“Breathe You, just calm down for a sec and breathe” their voice was much more softer now, giving a slight nod to let them know she was listening. She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on her breathing pattern.  
Taking in a shaky breath she slowly exhaled, before inhaling again.  
“That’s it just like that breath in through your nose, and slowly exhale through your mouth” You kept this up for a few minutes, reopening her eyes feeling less faint now.  
  
“Do you feel like your arm is burning now?” _...what…_ her head whipped down to her arm, the blue flame was still there but there was no burning sensation. _How?_ .  
“Now do you want to get rid of the flames?” the figure was back to standing over her  
“Y-you can do that?” her voice was cracking  
“Just imagine the flames slowly dying out until there's nothing left” You closed her eyes again and mentally imagined the blue flames, slowly dying. Scrunching her face up in concentration the hooded figure placed their hand on her head.  
“Focus harder or you’ll never be able to control it” You grunted as she wielded the flames to disappear.  
“Good they’re all gone now” She felt the hand leave her head as she opened her eyes, i _t's over….it-_ __  
Her burnt arm fell to her side the pain slowly returning, _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_ she hunched forward her forehead hitting the floor. She didn't want to look but she had to see the damage, teeth clenched and blinking back the tears she slowly turned her head to the left.    
  
All her skin was completely burned off her blood oozing down her arm creating a huge puddle, the stench itself made her feel sick. The flesh was red and sticking out, she wanted to cry again her left arm was completely gone. It’s all ruined ... She whimpered her head feeling light again.       
“Hey are you ok?” ah that's right she wasn't alone.  
Wanting desperately to get a good look at the intruders face, her eyes started to feel heavy again the adrenaline from before was slowly starting to take a toll on her body. Without warning she slumped to her side unconscious.  
“Ah that's just great what am I going to do with you now?”-


End file.
